


Sometimes just choose dare

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Other, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: “Truth” Enjolras says.“You’re so boring just choose dare for once” Courfeyrac says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I read all the Enjoltaire truth or dare fics and I wanted to try it
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> (I just wrote this quickly, i'll come back and edit it if it needs to be edited)
> 
> Here's the translation in Russian if someone is interested [иногда стоит просто выбрать действие ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5137381) and the Chinese one [【授权翻译】Sometimes just choose dare ](http://dingdingissolong.lofter.com/post/3a0244_dc299f7) by [dingdingislong ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdingislong/pseuds/dingdingislong)

“Truth or dare?” says Courfeyrac.

“Dare” says Combeferre.

“I dare you to kiss me” says Courfeyrac grinning, Enjolras rolls his eyes and Combeferre just gets up and kisses his boyfriend.

“You guys are disgusting” says Bahorel.

“No, we’re adorable” says Courfeyrac.

“I think they are cute” Jehan says from Courfeyrac left and Courfeyrac kisses him on the cheek.

“Nah, disgusting” says Eponine and pretends to puke “Let’s continue”

“Can’t we just stop it’s getting late” Enjolras says, everyone ignores him.

Courfeyrac takes the bottle and spins it again. Enjolras sighs.

It lands on him and Marius.

“Truth or dare” Marius asks, his cheeks are red, he’s been drinking a lot tonight and Cosette ruffles his hair.

“Truth” Enjolras says.

“You’re so boring just choose dare for once” Courfeyrac says.

“No” Enjolras says “I choose truth, you know I already hate this game, seriously what’s the point of it”

“The point, my dear Apollo is to have fun” Grantaire says from his place on the couch, it’s the first time he talked since they began the game.

“You’re not even playing today. Why is he not playing, again? And why am I playing if he’s not?” Enjolras says, frowning.

“Because you’re using my bottle and I have a commission to finish” Grantaire says raising his tablet to prove his point.

“That’s not…” Enjolras starts but Bahorel interrupts him “We don’t have time for you guys weird foreplay, come on ask your question Marius”

Enjolras tries really hard no to blush at that, he doesn’t dare look up at Grantaire, instead he looks at Marius daring him to ask a question.

“Umm…Okay. Do you actually hate it when R calls you Apollo?” Marius asks and Enjolras is speechless, he hears Combeferre chokes on something that sounds like a laugh and he turns to glare at him. How does he answer that?

Courfeyrac isn’t even bothering to hide his laughter. He’s considering lying but he won’t. He fixes Marius with his strongest glare and says “No”

“Damn” says Eponine.

He’s still not looking at Grantaire, he’s scared to see his expression but Grantaire hasn’t said anything yet he always has something to say, he takes a deep breath and looks at him.

Grantaire is staring at him wide eyed, hand hanging in the air above his tablet when their eyes meet he averts his eyes, lower his head and Enjolras can see him smiling, he’s trying to hide it by biting his lip.

“Who’s next?” says Feuilly, bless him for ending this situation.

Marius leans in and spins the bottle, it lands on Musichetta and Eponine.

“Truth or dare?” asks Eponine.

“Dare” Musichetta says and winks at her.

Enjolras tunes out the game, knowing his friends it’s either going to be something super perverted or something adorable. He’d rather stare at Grantaire, the way his hand is moving on the tablet, how his brows are furrowed and he’s biting his lip giving his work his complete attention.

After a while, Combeferre elbows him in the ribs and that snaps Enjolras out of it.

“What’s wrong?” he whispers, so that they are the only two that can hear.

Enjolras shrugs.

“I’m just tired and want to go home” Enjolras says.

“Come on Enj it’s Friday just try enjoying it a little” Combeferre says.

“This is getting boring, let’s put some music and drink some more” Bahorel says and Enjolras has never been so happy at the idea of his friends getting drunk.

“I can do that” Grantaire says and he’s up on his feet in a second.

“You guys never change” Joly says laughing.

“There’s more drinks in the kitchen, let me go and get it” Bossuet says.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll get them” Grantaire says and heads to the kitchen.

For once Enjolras let’s himself be impulsive and follows him, Grantaire hearing the door opening from behind him says “It’s okay, I don’t need help. Oh, Enjolras it’s you. Do you need something? Water?” he says running a hand through his hair.

“No” Enjolras says taking a step closer.

“Oh…” Grantaire says looking around the kitchen confused.

“You weren’t playing” Enjolras says.

“Umm…yes?” Grantaire says still looking confused.

“And it’s not fair that I had to answer a question about you and you weren’t even playing” Enjolras says slowly.

Grantaire awkwardly laughs “That wasn’t my fault, you should blame Marius”

“Marius is drunk he probably doesn’t know what he said, he’ll remember in the morning and then keep apologizing” Enjolras says, already imagining the long “I’m sorry” messages from Marius. It’s not like it was that bad but he didn’t have to put him on the spot like that in front of everyone.

“Yeah, poor guy. Having a god mad at him. What kind of torment are you going to place on him oh dear Apollo” Grantaire says smiling. Now that he knows that Enjolras likes the nickname he’s going to be insufferable.

“I’ll let him be” Enjolras says “On one condition”

“Condition?” Grantaire asks raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Would you like to save poor Marius?” Enjolras says.

Grantaire looks at him, trying to read him but Enjolras face is a perfect mask but his heart is beating like crazy.

“Okay?” Grantaire says.

“Great. You’re going to play with me” Enjolras says.

“What?” Grantaire says.

“Truth or dare?” Enjolras says ignoring Grantaire surprise.

“I don’t think we…” Grantaire says.

“Truth or dare” says Enjolras again, his voice leaving no choice to Grantaire.

“Dare…wait no, truth” Grantaire says “truth”

“Why do you call me Apollo?” Enjolras asks.

“Just to irritate you” Grantaire says.

Enjolras rolls his eyes “You just discovered that it doesn’t so don’t lie. I take this game very seriously, don’t lie” Grantaire chuckles at that.

“Trust you to be so invested in the authenticity of a game of truth or dare. Fine it’s just because the first time I saw you the first thing that came to my mind is that you looked like a god and that the sun had nothing on you” Grantaire says, blushing a little and looking down.

Enjolras is blushing too.

“Oh” He says softly, then he frowns “The first time we met, we literally ran into each other my coffee ended up on you and you fell to the floor”

Grantaire laughs “Yeah, well, me looking up at you from the ground and you eclipsing the sun it was very godlike of you and that’s the reason I didn’t scream at you and I missed my class”

“What? You missed your class? You said you had nothing when I proposed buying you a coffee to make up for the lost one and your shirt” Enjolras says, frowning trying to remember the day he met Grantaire.

“You offered and I wasn’t going to say no to Apollo himself” Grantaire says shrugging.

“But…” Enjolras starts.

“It’s done it’s almost two year ago, Apollo and then you forced me to go to your little group and here we are almost two years later.” Grantaire says.

“I didn’t force you” Enjolras says.

“I couldn’t resist not seeing you again” Grantaire says.

“Oh” Enjolras says again, blushing even more.

“Now that I’ve made a complete idiot of myself can I get on with getting drunk?” Grantaire says, Enjolras glares at him, the conversation isn’t a joke, he was waiting for Grantaire to say something like this to him for months but the impression on Grantaire face, proves to him that Grantaire was just trying to protect himself, fearing Enjolras reaction.

He knows what he has to do, he takes a step closer to Grantaire who looks at him startled.

“Truth or dare?” Enjolras says.

“Again? Shouldn’t it be my turn” says Grantaire frowning.

“Just choose R” Enjolras says nervous.

“I’ll choose dare this time” Grantaire says shrugging.

“Kiss me” Enjolras says doing his best to remain calm but he’s sure he’s red and he can hear his heart beating.

Grantaire expression would have been funny if Enjolras wasn’t so nervous right now. His mouth is hanging open and his blush is probably the same as Enjolras.

“What?” Grantaire says and his voice comes out as a whisper.

“Kiss me” Enjolras says.

“Are…are you sure?” Grantaire says. Enjolras contains his eye roll.

“Kiss me” He says again.

Grantaire takes a step closer and takes Enjolras face in his hands his eyes are boring into his and then he closes them and leans in. The kiss is the sweetest thing Enjolras has ever tasted and he can’t help himself from wrapping his hands around Grantaire waist and pulling him closer. Grantaire gasps in surprise and Enjolras takes advantage of it and slips his tongue in his mouth.

Grantaire slowly backs him against the counter and he doesn’t know how long they’re been like this.

They pull out a little for air and Grantaire clears his throat “How long?” He asks.

He pushes a curl from Grantaire face and says “I’m not really sure but I realized that I couldn’t stop looking at you when you were in the room and that I missed having you around even if we were together barely an hour ago, and I also really, really wanted to kiss you” Enjolras says, smiling at Grantaire.

He feels like his heart is going to burst especially when Grantaire smiles back at him.

“I can do that” Grantaire say and leans back in.

But someone clears their throat.

“As much as this amazing and all, we still need some alcohol” Combeferre says getting into the kitchen barely looking at them.

Grantaire leaves Enjolras space and leans next to him on the counter.

“Why did they send you to get the alcohol you barely drink” Enjolras says crossing his arms in front of him.

“They were too busy settling their bets and you know me I don’t gamble on my friends personal lives” Combeferre says and takes two bottle of vodka with him.

“You made Courf place your bets, didn’t you” Enjolras says.

“You have no proof of that” Combeferre says and leaves the kitchen.

Grantaire starts laughing, Enjolras looks at him and can’t help himself from grinning.

“Shall we continue?” Enjolras says.

“Whatever you say Apollo” Grantaire says.

“I really do like it when you call me that” Enjolras says.

Grantaire laughter is silenced by Enjolras kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here's the translation in Russian if someone is interested [иногда стоит просто выбрать действие ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5137381) and the Chinese one [【授权翻译】Sometimes just choose dare ](http://dingdingissolong.lofter.com/post/3a0244_dc299f7) by [dingdingislong ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdingislong/pseuds/dingdingislong)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Moodboard for the fic ](https://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/post/158924736665/moodboard-for-sometimes-just-choose-dare)


End file.
